Trail of Darkness
by KoolKatLottie123
Summary: A short time ago, Scott, Stiles and Allison made a sacrifice that required their own lives...and demands even more. This troubled pack finds themselves walking on the path of danger, and the trail of darkness, so will their determination and care for each other bring them through it again, or will they fail? (Rated M for language and violence)
1. Chapter 1

~Trail of Darkness~

 ****Hello all! This story was requested to me by FeralG3, and this will be a Kira/OC story! It probably will not be very long, as it is based almost solely on season 3B, but the story line asked for was a good one I thought, so here it goes! I will not take any additional requests now, and I am not sure if I will again, as I have a lot of things going on and don't want to disappoint anyone! I hope you all enjoy it and will let me know what you think! As a heads up, posting will be** _ **very**_ **slow with this one, as I am watching the show alongside writing, which I do not always have time for being that I have a full time job. Thanks for reading!****

 _Intro_

"And you couldn't wake up?" Scott's voice echoed to me from across the campus. It wasn't unusual for me to overhear things said between him and Stiles, and I made sure to try and give them privacy, but at the same time, my interest was piqued.

Things were beginning to change around Beacon Hills again. I felt it in the air, like I was surrounded by clouds of darkness. We had been forewarned before Scott, Stiles and Allison had made themselves sacrifices that other creatures would more than likely be drawn here, and I believed that the time had come.

"It's called muscle atonia." Stiles's voice brought me back from my thoughts. I pressed myself against the wall and propped my leg up, crossing my arms. I watched the busybodied teenagers bustle about the lawn, hurrying to make it to their first class before the bells rang. I was going to wait to go in until my alpha showed up.

"But sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does, so for a split second, you're actually aware that your body is paralyzed." Stiles said quickly. As they ran up the stairs to the building, I pushed away from the wall and made my way toward them.

"It turns your dreams into a nightmare-ah!" Stiles screeched as I bisected their route and came to Scott's side. "Alistair! Could you attempt to not be creepy!?" Stiles complained at me, "I know you could hear what we were talking about. Why do I get the idea that you did that on purpose?"

"Well," I said under my breath, "you are the smart one."

Scott smiled at me before turning back to his best friend with the same smile. "He did it on purpose, I know he did." Stiles grumbled to him.

"You were saying?" Scott said as we pushed the doors open to the school. "Well, what if what we did that night, what if it's still affecting us?" Stiles went on, a worried but curious expression on his face.

This confirmed my worry about whether or not the darkness of their sacrifice was beginning to take hold. "Post traumatic stress?" Scott asked.

"Or something worse." Stiles answered.

We made our way into the classroom and sat down. I pulled out my notebook and began taking notes from those on the board, but didn't pay attention fully.

"I'm not even sure if this is real..." Stiles' voice carried over to me. It was haunting, like he was terrified to admit it. It was definitely time to rethink our sense of safety.

 **~The Next Day~**

"Come on in, Alistair." Melissa said as she opened the door to the McCall household and began walking back up the stairs. I heard Isaac's and Scott's voices speaking to each other, and although I could tell they weren't hostile, there was something there that told me that Isaac was in trouble.

"They'll be down in just a moment, okay?" She said to as she disappeared behind the wall upstairs. I said nothing in reply, but braced against the door and waited, deciding to take enjoyment in listening to Scott's words.

"I mean, like, you didn't kiss her or anything, right?" Scott's strained patience showed in his voice, and I felt a smile creeping onto my lips. Isaac had been stupid to try and go after Allison when he knew full well that our alpha was in love with her. If Scott didn't throw him through a wall, I just might.

"No!" Isaac answered nervously, "Absolutely not. No."

A breath of silence.

"Did you want to?" Scott asked quietly.

Well, here it came. "Oh yeah, totally." Isaac answered honestly, knowing that Scott's reaction probably would have been worse if he'd lied. I heard his heart speed up, and the scrap of Scott's teeth across his bottom lip as he struggled to keep his composure.

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise resonated through the hall and I snickered. I heard glass shatter as a picture frame broke on the wooden floor. Melissa's impatient walking followed the crash.

"Hey!" She spoke forcefully, "You two supernatural teenage boys, don't test my entirely un-supernatural level of patience."

Isaac groaned in pained response, but breathed through the rest, finally asking Scott, "Feel better?"

Scott didn't answer, but instead I heard them begin making their way toward the stairs. "Alistair, good to see you." Scott said, walking down them and heading toward the kitchen. Isaac come behind a little slower, like a scared puppy. "Told you it was stupid." I told him in a hushed tone.

"Give me a break," he grunted, rubbing a hurt spot on his back. Rolling my eyes, I followed Scott into the kitchen and waved away his offer of a piece of toast. I'd already eaten, like I did every morning before my routine workout.

After Scott and Isaac ate, they slung their backpacks across their backs and we left together.

I drove my car behind Scott's motorcycle, monitoring every possible situation that could arise. It wasn't unlike things to hit us out of nowhere. Isaac sat beside me, a worried and contemplating look on his face. "What are you thinking?" I asked him, breaking his concentration. "Things I shouldn't be." He replied.

I gave a harsh half growl, half scoff. "Damn it, Isaac. You can't pursue Allison anymore, you got that?" "You're exactly like Derek," he replied, "you should loosen up."

Instead of biting back with immature words, I quieted and withdrew to myself. He knew my cousin well, and he also should have known that I could easily take Derek if I chose to, much less worry about losing to him. If I wanted to kick his ass, I could, and at this point, I was beginning to want to.

"You have no respect for your alpha." I said, keeping my feelings completely even. I rarely lost my temper, even when it came to fighting. If I was going to defend myself, my alpha and my pack, it depended on me keeping a level head.

Isaac gaped at me. I was well aware of the loyalty he had to Scott, but it was highly inappropriate for him to be chasing the skirt of our alpha's ex, and even more so while Scott was trying to win her back.

He quieted, as did I, and we rode the rest of the way to school in silence.

Upon arriving, I watched Scott park his motorcycle and I pulled in beside him. As I unbuckled my seat belt, I watched Scott as he glared into his reflection in the helmet.

He shook his head hard, then looked slightly calmer. "Scott?" I asked, getting out of the vehicle. "I'm okay." He told me, though he didn't look like he was okay.

I came to flank his right side as we walked to the school building. He didn't say anything to either of us, but he kept looking over his shoulder with a look that I didn't like. Finally, he turned fully, gazing worriedly at his shadow.

Before I could ask what was going on, he took off. "Scott!" Isaac called, but I took off after him. He raced down the stairs. "Scott, slow down!" I called. His panicked breath had me defensive. What was he so scared of?

Stiles caught him at the bottom of the stairs and I met up with them, Isaac in tow. "Hey, hey are you alright?" Stiles asked him.

Scott's bewildered, worried look was enough answer.

"You don't look alright, Scott." Stiles went on. "I'm okay." Scott answered shakily. "No, you're not. It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?" "How'd you know?"

Stiles shifted uncomfortably, and my eyes flew to Lydia and Allison as they approached us. "Because," Lydia spoke strongly, "it's happening to all three of you."

My gaze shifted to Allison, whose look matched those of Scott and Stiles. A bad feeling coiled up in my stomach as I watched the three sacrificed pack members glance at each other in worry.

"Enough focusing on that," I said, no longer able to take their fretting in silence, "We've got school to attend. School first, supernatural problems later." "Alistair is right," Scott agreed, "let's go in before we're late."

Hurriedly, we all rushed into the school building. Lydia forcefully pushed the double doors open, and the air around her changed from slightly worried to smug.

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." She said happily, almost bouncing with giddiness as she walked into the hall. "We are not crazy." Allison contradicted her, like she needed to convince herself of that fact.

"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah...you guys are fine." Lydia said, giving what some would consider a comical look.

"Lydia," I warned. "No, I mean, we did die and come back to life," Scott said, "That's got to have some side effects, right?"

Just then, the school bell rang loudly. "Let's go." I prompted them, already beginning to head for my class. "Keep an eye on each other," Stiles said, beginning to walk off himself.

"And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much." He griped at her on his way by. "What?" She asked innocently.

I shook my head, making my way into my first class.

Good old history. What a bore.

"Good morning everyone." Came the voice of an unfamiliar teacher. I looked up, seeing who he was. He seemed harmless enough, and of Korean descent. He was a bit on the shorter side, not that I could talk about that at my own 5''10.

"My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure by now, you all know my daughter, Kira."

I hoped this guy wasn't the overly friendly type, they were always the ones to die first when calamity came.

"Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school...or brought home a friend for that matter." He babbled on.

A loud slam in the back of the classroom brought me to attention and I swung my eyes back, looking for the culprit. I found her with her head buried in her arms, obviously humiliated. I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Either way, there she is." He said, smiling himself as everyone else turned to look at her as well. A giggle set about the classroom as she sheepishly looked up.

I couldn't help but notice what a gorgeous girl she was, with soft looking waves of black hair and large brown eyes. My eyes slid to my alpha, sitting a row over and back. It was obvious that he was captured as well, and I dropped my eyes and listened to her heart.

Though she was beginning to settle back down, I could still smell her anxiety. I did my best to ignore her, and focus on what her father had to say. Something about the turn of history at the 20th century.

I heard Scott's heart begin to race. Was he still staring at her?

I turned, looking directly at him, and watched his eyes follow something that wasn't there. "Scott." I called under my breath, but he didn't hear me. His heartbeat went even faster.

"Scott!" I said again, a little more forcefully. He suddenly snapped to, looking back to me. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm okay." He mouthed, then focused on writing in his notebook.

Once again, I went back to what I was doing, attempting to focus on my work. I wondered what he was seeing that scared him so bad.

Forty-five long minutes later, the bell rang and I met Scott at his desk. "Alistair, you don't have to watch me like a hawk." He said teasingly, shoving his books into his backpack. I stared at him, then began walking with him into the hallway, where we met Stiles.

"Everything go okay?" Stiles asked. "Yeah." Scott said, but his heartbeat jumped with the lie. "He's seeing things." I said to Stiles. "Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." Scott insisted as we reached Stiles' locker.

"Yeah," Stiles said, "try to remember that we hit the reset button on a supernatual beacon for supernatural creatures. There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal."

I shifted to lay against the locker behind Scott, watching people go by without a care in the world. "...Yeah." Scott answered.

Stiles heavily clanking the padlock on his locker made me look over to him. He was pulling on it like it should be opening. Had he even put his combination in? "What?" He whispered to himself.

What on earth was going on with them? It was odd watching three people I knew to always be precise begin to flounder.

Scott's body language changed as I watched him walk around Stiles to get a better look at something going on. I homed in on a possible conversation.

"I could set myself on fire and be noticed!" Hissed a girl's voice. "Then you'd be dead." Followed Mr. Yukimura's voice. "Exactly!" She returned, and I looked over Scott's shoulder to watch her begin to walk away. She must have caught Scott's staring eye, because she stopped and began to smile a little. "Kira," her father called her back.

Scott forced himself back to the locker suddenly, keeping himself angled between Stiles and me. "Scott?" I asked. "Dude!" Stiles said as he looked at Scott, "Your eyes." "What about them?" Scott asked as I came around to face him myself.

"They're starting to glow." Stiles answered, and they were. Scott's eyes were strikingly red. What the hell?

"Scott, stop it!" Stiles said.

Scott began to pant, "I can't..." He got out, "I can't control it."

"Keep your head down." I said, and Stiles and I put our arms around him, leading him into an empty, nearby classroom. I caught Kira's curious stare as we rushed him in, but I ignored it and slammed the door. Scott's struggling growl alerted me.

"Get back! I don't know what's going to happen!" He yelled to us, but I rushed forward in case I needed to stop him. His eyes were wild with terror, and his claws extended. In an attempt to reign it back in, he dug his claws into the palms of his hands, and I watched as dark blood rushed from between his fingers and down his wrists.

Scott fell to his knees, grunting. I tried not to react too badly, but for once, my insides felt as if they were liquifying. What was wrong with my alpha?

As he sank down into a sitting position on the floor, his panicked grunts turned to pained pants. Stiles and I approached him slowly and squatted in front of him. "Pain...makes...you human." Scott said inbetween pants.

"Scott, this isn't just in our heads. This is real. And it's starting to get bad for me too." Scott and I both looked at him, awaiting his explanation.

"I'm not just having nightmares," He said, staring at the ground, "I'm having these dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake."

I felt a shiver run cold down my spine.

"And sometimes," Stiles continued, "I'm not even sure if I'm ever actually waking up."

 ****I know, a bad place to end! I apologize, but I only have so much time to write! I hope everyone is enjoying it and getting the feel of the OC, Alistair Hale. Also, the sequel to Path of Destruction is coming up! More soon!****


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, and the air of his panic blew to me, smelling stale.

"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming?" Stiles asked, his brown eyes large with worry, "You can't read in dreams. More and more, the last few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words, I can't put the letters in order."

Scott's look mirrored my own. Stiles, the smartest one of any of us, having trouble reading? "Like even now?" Scott asked.

Stiles's eyes glued to the blackboard behind us, and he stood slowly, ever so noticeably biting his bottom lip. Frantically, his eyes searched the room, looking at everything he could find.

"I can't read a thing." He said, sounding more terrified with every word.

I reached down and took Scott's hand, pulling him up from his spot on the floor. My heart thundered in my chest, and a queasiness found my stomach. "I don't like where this is all going." I admitted to him under my breath, watching Stiles take a few slow steps toward the board.

He reached out and brushed his shaky fingers over the dusty chalk letters, smudging a couple of them.

"We're going to get this figured out, Allistair, we have to. We can't just go on. Like Stiles said, this isn't in our heads, not anymore."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Come on, let's finish our classes." Scott ordered, and I took Stiles's arm to follow.

 _ **~Later That Day~**_

"What?" I asked as Isaac followed us into Scott's bedroom. "Right at her head?" Scott asked, walking a bit faster.

"Almost straight through it." Isaac confirmed, "And she keeps saying the same thing, that she keeps seeing her aunt."

I stood to the side as Scott seated himself on the bed, watching Isaac's gestures as he continued speaking, "Whatever's happening to you guys is getting worse. If I hadn't been there, then Lydia would be dead."

Scott's eyes lifted menacingly to meet his young Beta's. "What were you doing there?" He questioned.

I glared at Isaac, awaiting his answer eagerly.

Isaac glanced between Scott's face and mine before he finally released a quieted, tiny, "Ahhh..."

Lightning quick, Scott snatched him up and threw him outside the room, once again knocking down the picture frame on the wall.

I smiled in satisfaction, then chuckled when I heard Melissa's complaint from down the hall.

"This house does not have a supernatural ability to heal!" She called, "So, stop it!"

"Sorry, Mom." Scott called, not looking or feeling sorry at all.

I couldn't blame him. Isaac asked for it every time he opened his mouth anymore. Isaac grunted, sitting up from the blow again.

"Anything to say to your alpha?" I growled at him, watching the frightened look appear on his face again. "I'm...sorry?" He tested and I snarled.

"Allistair, it's fine. I already handled it." Scott said, then turned to me, "Y'know, when you kept checking on me in class, I lied to you. I was seeing things."

"I know you were." "And you let me lie to you?" "I see right through you, Scott. My job is to protect you. Frankly, I'm insulted that you think I'm so oblivious." I lightly teased him, but with a serious undertone.

"I don't think you're oblivious, Allistair. I just...I was trying to..."

"Protect me." I filled in, and he sighed, nodding. "You don't have to." I reminded him, "I know you want to keep everyone safe, but sometimes you have to let others do the same for you."

"That doesn't make me want to keep from trying." He said, grinning. "I'm aware." I said, beginning to walk out of his room.

I looked down on Isaac's crumbled body, and resisted the urge to kick him. "I'll see you both tomorrow. Watch your dreams, Isaac." I warned, passing him quickly, and walking down the stairs.

I had work to do at home.

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

I shrunk back from the shrill sound of Coach's whistle blowing relentlessly. It wouldn't be any louder than if he was blowing it directly in my ear.

Scott and I met eyes over Stiles's confused, dazed form. He sat stiller than I'd ever seen him be, and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

Coach had been blowing for close to ten seconds, yet Stiles had had yet to move. Scott's panic reached me before anything else.

Suddenly, Stiles came to, breathing like he'd been under water for the past half minute.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled, glaring at him angrily. "Uh-huh?" Stiles answered quickly, still looking panicked.

"I asked you a question." Coach continued, and Scott and I watched Stiles carefully. "Uh...sorry, Coach, what was it?" "Oh, it was, "Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?" Coach fussed.

"Oh, well, I am now." Stiles answered with his usual sarcasm, twirling his pencil slowly.

"Stilinski..." Coach said, a tired look going into his dull eyes, "stop reminding me why I drink...every night...does anybody else want tot try the question on the board?"

I ignored Coach's rambling, and Stiles began looking around, finding my eyes first and then Scott's. We wore identical, concerned looks, and Stiles's tired demeanor came back.

"I'm okay," he muttered, "I just fell asleep for a second."

Adrenaline shot through me. He hadn't had his head laid down, he hadn't snored. He'd been sitting up straight, looking slightly dazed, but otherwise alert while he wrote in his notebook.

"Dude..." Scott whispered, "You weren't asleep." And he nodded to Stiles's paper.

Stiles looked to me for confirmation before glancing down. With startling realization, he read the hundreds of words he'd scratched onto the paper, and I noted them as well.

 _WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE WAKE UP_

He'd written it countless times. I heard Scott's heart hammer in his chest and I met his eyes quietly and cautiously. Scott shook his head slightly, as if to tell me it scared him.

Stiles sighed in frustration and slammed his notebook shut after studying the damning words for a few seconds. I went back to my own thoughts, barely listening as Coach continued his lesson nonchalantly.

Finally, the bell rang. Scott and I moved toward Stiles, following close behind as he left the room.

"Meet at the lunch table outside in five." Scott ordered, and I nodded, heading to my locker to retrieve a different binder.

"Hi, um..." A girl's voice surprised me, interrupting my thoughts.

I lifted my eyes to see her, and it was Kira. Shock went through me, but I pushed it away, keeping my hand on the open locker door. "Yes?" I asked her.

"Could you possibly, um, tell me where the cafeteria is? I don't see it on this map they gave me and..." She looked ready to run. I sensed her anxiousness, tasted it.

I must have been staring. Embarrassment flowed to me as she fumbled with her books.

"Nevermind, I am sorry to have bothered you." She rushed, but I closed the locker door, interrupting her musing. "You didn't." I took the crumpled paper in her hand and pointed to an empty spot on it, "There. Between these two buildings."

"Oh...o-okay, um, thanks." She said, and snatched the paper back before walking off.

I shook my head slightly, then locked the padlock and rushed out the door to the outside. Fresh air always made me feel better.

"Okay." I heard Scott's voice as I approached the table where all of our friends sat, "So, what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" "AND is unable to tell what's real or not?" Added Stiles.

I sat down next to Scott, giving Isaac a look when he glanced at me.

"And is being haunted by visions of dead relatives?" Allison tacked on.

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac said, meeting everyone's eyes.

When he got to me, I glared at him. "Could you at least _try_ to be helpful? Please?" Stiles said. "For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me." Isaac shot back.

"Isaac-" I began, but Stiles fired back. "Are you still milking that?!" "Yeah maybe I am still milking that-" "Both of you stop before I-"

"Hi," Came Kira's voice again, overriding the ass chewing I was about to unleash on both of the guys.

Every head at the table turned to look at her, and her cheeks brightened slightly, yet she continued, "Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about."

Dead silence.

"And I, um, think I actually might know what you're talking about." A couple of people shifted, waiting for her to go on, and she did, "There's a Tibetan word for it, called "Bardo". It means "in-between state". The state between life and death."

"Aaand what do they call you?" Lydia asked, sizing the girl up.

"Kira." Scott stated, and I nodded. Everyone turned to stare at him, and I rolled my eyes. "She's in our history class." He went on.

"So are you talking _Bardo_ in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asked. "Either, I guess." Kira said, taking a seat beside Stiles, "But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in _Bardo_. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful dieties?" Isaac asked, and Kira nodded. "What are those?"

"Like...demons." Kira said. "Demons...?" Stiles half asked, "Why not?"

"Hold on," Allison interrupted, "if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?"

"Death," Kira said, smiling lightly, "You die."

 ****Wow, an update! I know it's been so long, but I just was able to finally catch a breath and get something written! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I know it's a terrible place again, please forgive me! :P I hope you all have a great day!****


End file.
